


Cooking with Vicchan

by Breezy_202



Series: Cooking with Vicchan [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chef AU, Crying, Dog death, FIRST CHAPTER IS VERY SAD I'M SORRY, I'll add more tags as I need them, It gets cute i promise, M/M, Sadness, VictUuri, Youtuber AU, cooking with dog AU, family bonding time, finally not a one-shot, i guess, maybe? - Freeform, pet death mention, sort of follows cannon, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_202/pseuds/Breezy_202
Summary: Yuuri and his best friend run a YouTube channel, Cooking With Dog. It's popular! It's fun! Yuuri loves his dog and his dog loves being on Youtube.





	Cooking with Vicchan

“Yuuri, I'm so sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault mom, It'll be okay, I just...” Yuuri inhaled sharply, voice cracking as the tears welled in his eyes. “Just wish I was home when he needed me.”

 

\---

 

Vicchan was a good best friend. Always at Yuuri's side, a furry, slobbery, shadow. His curly mop of brown fur bounced with him when he trotted alongside Yuuri as he did his morning runs. When the family sat down to watch their shows, Vicchan lounged at their feet. Patiently, he would watch Hiroko putter around the kitchen making katsudon for her favorite figure skater. His favorite place was wherever the Katsuki's were.

 

“Mom, Vicchan is watching you!” Yuuri giggled. His pup sat at attention, eyes fixed on the omelettes in the skillet. Hiroko struggled to contain her laughter as she chopped, His tail wag matching time with the slices.

 

“Are you learning new tricks, my sweet boy?” She tossed him a thin slice of cheese, which he effortlessly snapped out of the air. “Or are you critiquing me?”

 

Puffing out his chest and putting on his best news reporter voice, Yuuri narrated. “Add your finely chopped mushrooms to the egg, and sprinkle lightly with cheese.” He crouched behind Vicchan, grabbing hold of his paws and wiggling him back and forth as he spoke. “Fold the omelette over and season lightly. This makes a Yu-topia omelette, enjoy!”

 

The two were in stitches. Hiroko had nearly dropped the omelette as she tried to flip it, and Yuuri had sprawled himself out on the floor to try and collect himself. Plating the meal, she wiped away a few stray tears and gave herself a quick pat on the cheeks. “Oh goodness, I'd watch Vicchan's cooking show, that's for sure!” She beamed, shuffling around the boy and his dog. “Now come eat, you have practice soon.”

 

\---

 

“It's called YouTube, mom. People post videos to it all the time. It's just for fun, when I have the time!” He said as he pulled his laptop open. “I made this one of me and Vicchan a while ago. Remember when I made Sukiyaki for that cooking class project? I filmed this while I made it!”

 

Vicchan perched on a stool, he kept watchful eye on Yuuri as he carefully prepared the entire dish. Quick cuts to the fluffy-faced companion with an added voiced-over script in English narrating the recipe was actually both calming and comical at the same time. Hiroko giggled through the entire three minute video, beaming as she looked back and forth from the screen to her son. “This was so cute, Yuuri. He's such a pretty puppy!” She reached over to ruffle his curly head of fur, getting a quick little lick in return.

 

\---

 

“What are you going to do about the cooking channel when you're away, Yuuri?” Hiroko asked, folding up another shirt to go into the suitcase laid out before them.

 

He froze. “I... didn't even think about that...”

 

“Well, as much as I'm sure you want to, you can't bring him with you to Detroit.” She cast her eyes down to Vicchan, who was sulking at the doorway.

 

“I know that. I don't want to abandon the channel, but what other choice do I have?” He mumbled, plucking a book from his shelf and adding it to the open box to his left. “It's gotten a bit of popularity lately too, after all this time. Vicchan loves the attention he gets from it too. Did you see the squeaky toy one of the fans sent us the other day?”

 

“Yes, and our sweet boy has promptly drowned it in one of the onsens!” She giggled, Vicchan giving her a guilty look. “Oh it's fine, come here baby.” She waved him over, and he bolted into her lap.

 

Yuuri smiled. He was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he was leaving behind everything he knew, everything that was comfortable, and trying to strike out as a skater in the U.S. Hardest of all, he was leaving behind his best friend. “Wait, Mom, do you have a digital camera?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“You could help me with the videos! All you'd have to do is record yourself cooking with Vicchan, and then we can keep doing it! It would be great!”

 

Confused, Hiroko gave her son a look. “You know i'm not into the computer-y type thing, Yuuri, I'd have no idea how to make a video like you do!”

 

“You won't have to! I can help you with a film set-up, editing, I can do all the online stuff! All i'd need from you is to cook with our little buddy. You already make delicious meals, and he loves to spend time with you, I think it's perfect!”

 

“Well, you're right, he does love to be in the videos...” Hiroko smiled shyly, running her hand down the fluffy pup in her lap. “Just show me how to film!”

 

\---

 

It was almost as if Hiroko was a cooking show star in a past life. She was a natural in front of the camera, making even the most intricately detailed foods look easy to make. Vicchan was his calm, sturdy self even after Yuuri left, although Mari insisted he cried at the door for _weeks_ after. The channel's popularity grew exponentially with Mrs. Katsuki as the host, making Yuuri wonder if he wasn't as interesting as his mom.

 

The process of video editing is what kept Yuuri going some days. Reviewing the footage from his mom, seeing his Vicchan again, and feeling like adding the voiceovers was his way of interacting with his best friend overseas got him through the days he felt he could do nothing right. At the very least, his channel could make other people happy. At the very least, he could see his dog again. At the very least, he kept one normal thing from before he left home. These affirmations made the long, lonely nights in a foreign country manageable, if only for another night.

 

\---

 

“Yuuri, I'm so sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault mom, It'll be okay, I just...” Yuuri inhaled sharply, voice cracking as the tears welled in his eyes. “Just wish I was home when he needed me.”

 

“He had a little katsudon last night.” Hiroko sniffled, trying to hold it together for her son. “My little champion. He held on so long.”

 

“Mom, don't...” He choked. His face was hot, the tears stung on their way down, and he couldn't unclench his jaw even if he tried.

 

“He was so loved, and he knew that; even on the last day...” She let out an exhausted sigh, followed by another deep sniffle. “I'm sorry, I wish you were able to be here, Yuuri.”

 

“Me too.” He sobbed, hanging up. He chucked the phone down onto the bed, throwing himself onto it after. He buried his face in the flat, white pillow underneath him, clenching his fingers into the downy sides. His body retched with every sob. His best friend was gone.

 

\---

 

They had drafted this post at least four times now, neither fully able to bring themselves to complete it. Yuuri had been home for a few weeks now, said his goodbyes to Vicchan, and made his spot at the shrine look just right; But somehow, informing their followers of his passing was one of the hardest parts of all this.

 

_Dear fans of Cooking With Dog,_

 

_Firstly, we would all like to thank you for your years of love and support. Our family will always be grateful for you letting us share our favorite recipes with you, and for all the positive comments and feedback we have received from all of you. With very heavy hearts, we want to inform you that the star of our show, Vicchan, passed away from natural causes at the beginning of this past month. We know he really enjoyed being a part of this project, and was always so happy to receive gifts and letters from his YouTube family. To honor his memory, we plan to continue the channel, upholding his dreams of making the entire world happy. We have a few more videos that were filmed before he passed, so please look forward to these very special clips. Thank you for your well-wishes and understanding._

 

_\--The “Cooking With Dog” Family_

 

_\---_

 

Hiroko still really liked cooking for YouTube. Sometimes she took risks and made things she had never made before, proudly showing off her beautiful dishes. Yu-topia was a bit of a local novelty, and people would come to watch Yuuri and Hiroko film, and to eat "the famous food" after she made it. Vicchan's photo sat in his dog bed, perched on the little stool, keeping a watchful eye over every recipe that was made in his kitchen. They both made a point to thank and pet Vicchan after filming, for sitting well, for making sure the food tasted good, and sometimes just for being cute. The onsen still felt quiet without his little paws puttering up and down the halls, but the family was mostly used to it now. 

 

It wasn't until a big, bouncy, brown poodle tackled him in the porch that Yuuri's heart lit up again.

 


End file.
